


The Christmas Kart

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas fic, Crying, Desperation, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what fluff is, Omorashi, Stubborness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Go for it kiddo, Merry Christmas Underoos,” Tony said out fondly before he leaned over to ruffle his son’s hair.Peter didn’t need any more encouragement as he started ripping open his presents, gasping excitedly every single time he opened up something that he had really wanted. How had his father known? “Merry Christmas Daddy,” he said out happily.Tony wasn’t opening his gifts just yet, he instead has all eyes on his child, wanting to his reaction to opening his gifts. His kid had deserved everything he had gotten.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	The Christmas Kart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



> Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! I get Christmas a day early and I wasn't feeling very festive. I actually had to listen to Christmas music, to keep my muse from straying away like the last Christmas fic I tried to write. I think this one stayed truer. He's still between the ages of 10-12, don't know which age, you choose. 
> 
> I wrote this after coming back from another writer of Peter omo as well, and so this is for her, I hope she likes it. Without her incredibly adorable portrayal of Peter in her fic, I wouldn't have been tempted to write another Peter Christmas fic. 
> 
> I can't write fluff...I don't know what happened here..oops, hope yall like it.

“Dad wake up! It’s Christmas!” Peter yelled out excitedly from where he had jumped onto the man’s bed in his excitement. 

Tony groaned out softly, as his son’s shriek tore through his sleep. He sighed softly but did speak to the child yet as he focused on waking up. “Time JARVIS,” he murmured out quietly.

“It’s 10:00 am sir,” JARVIS replied out regretfully if it had been any other day he wouldn’t have even woken up sir, especially since his sleep was unusually restful.

“I actually woke up at 6, but JARVIS said I couldn’t wake you up until 10 am, and he locked the doors so I couldn’t even go in and look at the gifts under the tree,” Peter said with a pout. 

“Would you have actually looked at the gifts or would you have opened them?” Tony asked out knowingly as he sat up in bed. He had to get up, he knew his child wouldn’t let him sleep a minute longer, he was just glad JARVIS had given him so long. 

Peter blushed and looked away from his father’s knowing grin before he slid off the bed happily. “Well we will never know because he locked the door,” he said with a smile before looking at his father in disbelief. “You’re not wearing your Christmas Pajamas,” the little boy pouted out quietly.

“I’ll put them on if you put your lip back in,” Tony said in amusement before he walked over to his drawers to grab his pajamas. They were a green and red onesie that Peter had wanted, they weren’t his first choice, but Christmas wasn’t about just him. He slipped the pajamas over his boxer shorts and t-shirt before he turned back to his beaming child. 

“Okay perfect, come on Dad,” Peter said out impatiently as he went to grab his father’s hand.

“Wait for just a second kiddo, can I pee first?” Tony said out slowly, watching fondly as his child huffed and looked like he would stomp his feet in response to his words. 

“I’ve been waiting for 4 hours to open my presents dad, can’t you wait?” The little boy said huffed out seriously.

“I could, but I want to be comfortable. Besides a little patience never hurt anyone,” Tony said as he made a detour to his ensuite to take care of his morning ablutions. 

Peter whined as he followed his father into the bathroom, flopping his arms dramatically as he did so. He wanted his displeasure to be known to the man, so maybe he would hurry the heck up. 

“Dadddddy,” he whined out impatiently, glancing over once as he heard his father’s stream starting. He got an uncomfortable feeling in his tummy at the sound, because just maybe being in here had reminded him that he needed to use the bathroom as well. He shook his head to clear that thought away as he glared at his father’s stream wishing it would hurry up. He wouldn’t be wasting any more time, his bladder would just have to deal with it. 

Tony quirked his lips up in amusement as his stream finally cut off and he went to wash his hands. He was enjoying teasing his child, but he knew eventually the boy might throw a tantrum so he didn’t want to push him too much. “Okay, we can go to the living room now,” he said out easily.

“Finally,” Peter said out excitedly, throwing one last glance at the toilet before he ran out of the room. He was home, he could go whenever he wanted too, he just didn’t want to do that right now. 

Tony shook his head as he followed after his child at a much slower pace. He could see snow outside the windows and he smiled, this was the perfect picturesque Christmas day. He walked into the living room and took a seat on the beanbag chair, that was near the Christmas Tree.

Peter had plopped himself right on the floor and was starting to separate his pile from his father’s, he was surprised to find that he had more things then his Dad did. “Can I open them now?” He whispered out, unable to contain his excitement any longer, he could barely keep still as it was.

“Go for it kiddo, Merry Christmas Underoos,” Tony said out fondly before he leaned over to ruffle his son’s hair.

Peter didn’t need any more encouragement as he started ripping open his presents, gasping excitedly every single time he opened up something that he had really wanted. How had his father known? “Merry Christmas Daddy,” he said out happily.

Tony wasn’t opening his gifts just yet, he instead has all eyes on his child, wanting to his reaction to opening his gifts. His kid had deserved everything he had gotten. 

“Wow Dad, thanks,” Peter breathed out in awe as he looked at the personalize lightsabers he had just open. He couldn’t wait to battle with Ned, there was even one here with his friend’s name on it. 

“You’re welcome kiddo, there something over there for you as well,” Tony said out slyly as he pointed across to the closet in the living room.

Peter narrowed his eyes to look at his father in suspicious. “What’s over there?” He asked out curiously. “Is this a prank?” He asked out slowly.

“No pranks on Christmas and I think you’ll like it a lot,” Tony said out easily.

Easily intrigued the little boy stood up, and turned to head to the closet. As he did, he absently gave his crotch a squeeze, as he got used to gravity. Sitting down he hadn’t realized just how full his bladder had gotten. He was really regretting not using the bathroom when his father did. He bit his lip, as he glanced down the hallway where he knew the bathroom was.

“What’s up kiddo? You don’t want it?” Tony asked out in confusion as his child had stood up but hadn’t moved much since then.

His father’s words broke him out of his stupor, and the little boy shook his head quickly to clear it. What was he doing? He had an ultra-cool present in the closet, he had to see what it was first.

“I want it!” He answered out quickly, not wanting the man to think otherwise. 

“Okay, I’ll think you’ll love it,” Tony said with a wide smile as he turned so he could fully see his son’s reaction when the child finally got around to opening the closet.

Peter nodded and after removing his hand from his crotch, he stood up a little better and casually but quickly made his way over to the closet, clenching his muscles as tightly as he could. He would go to the bathroom as soon as he saw what this was, he promised. The little boy did a little two-step in place before he opened the closet door. His mouth fell wide open as he got a good look at what was inside.

“A Go-Kart!” He shrieked out in his excitement, his bladder urgently pulsing at his reaction. He grabbed himself quickly with both of his hands and squeezed his crotch tightly when his bladder tried to release as a result of his scream. 

JARVIS quietly cleared this throat and started speaking through his creator’s earpiece. “Sir, the child…” was all he managed to get out before he was interrupted.

“I’m aware JARVIS,” Tony said out quietly, wondering if he was going to have to prompt his child or if the boy would go on his own.

Unaware of what was happening behind him, Peter was finally able to remove his hands from his crotch and went to grab the go-cart to pull it out of the closet. It was a lot heavier then he had realized and though he could most likely pick it up, he didn’t want to accidentally break it. “Can you help me, Dad?” He asked his father excitedly as he paced around in front of his present. 

“Yes, I’ll pull it out of the closet and while I do that you can go pee,” Tony said out casually, it sounded like a great idea to him.

“I don’t need to go, Dad,” Peter lied out quickly. He didn’t want to waste time and go when he could be checking out his brand new racer. Now he could actually drive his own car instead of pretending in his father’s cars. Which had been fun, but with his own, he could actually move. 

Tony frowned because he knew his kid did need to go and hated it when the little boy lied, especially to him. “Peter, go pee while I pull this out of here please,” he said a bit firmly.

“No, I don’t need to Dad, I go to school every day, I know when I have to go,” Peter said out defensively, keeping his eyes on his go-cart.

Tony held up his hands in defeat, he wasn’t about to start fighting on Christmas. “Okay, you’re right you know your body,” he said out quietly, dropping the subject. Unfortunately, his child would be learning a harsh lesson today, Christmas or not. 

Peter was thrilled when his father backed off of trying to make him go, he would see his cart first and then he would head to the bathroom. As his father wheeled it out of the closet, he got to see it, in its entirety, and man it looked cool. “Wow,” he breathed out in awe, unconsciously bouncing on toes.

Tony wheeled the cart until it was in the middle of the living room, going back to grab the helmet he had gotten for his child. His child’s go-cart was a two-seater so Tony could ride with him, or Ned when he came over. “I had a track put in for you. It’s on your playroom floor but it has its own separate area,” he explained to his son easily.

“This is so awesome!” Peter said out happily as he squirmed around uncomfortably in place while his father removed some plastic from the seat. He hurried over to the driver’s seat and took a seat, wiggling in place uncontrollably for a moment as his bladder protested it’s treatment. 

Tony pretended he couldn’t see his child trying to wiggle his way out of the seat before he passed over something to his son. “This is your helmet, whenever you ride this thing, you have to be wearing this. That is the deal,” he told his child seriously.

“Okay,” Peter said out in the agreement. The helmet told him, that his go-cart probably went a lot faster than his father had realized. 

“Put your helmet on, let me see if it fits properly,” Tony said out encouragingly.

Peter obediently put the helmet on his head before he turned to nod as his father. “It fits great,” he said out happily.

“Can you get out of the cart so I can make sure?” Tony requested out, wanting to be thorough.

“Kay,” Peter said out eagerly as he climbed out of the cart. He went to stand in front of his father and that was when he was reminded of his troubles. As his father started adjusting the helmet to fit his head properly, the little boy gritted his teeth before his hands were grabbing at crotch yet again. He swallowed thickly, at the sudden intense urgency his bladder sent through his body. 

Tony pretended not to notice anything, JARVIS was murmuring the child’s capacity levels in his ear, so it was at 85% and he knew the boy was more than feeling it now, but he wasn’t going to say anything helpful. This was tough love, but his child knew better than to lie to him. He could lie to everyone else, but not his Daddy. 

“Yes it fits pretty good actually, I was worried because I ordered this blindly, but I guess JARVIS did know,” he murmured out to himself. “Want to head up to your playroom now and go for a test drive?” He asked his child out casually.

As much as Peter wanted to say yes, he knew he needed to make his way to the toilet now before he had an accident. “No, I want to open some more presents first,” he said out in the same casual tone. “And you still need to open yours,” he added out, trying to redirect his father’s attention. 

Tony raised an eyebrow in response to the child’s response because two could play at this game, and he was older and had played this game much longer than Peter. “I’ll open mine later, I’m more interested in taking a ride with you on your go-cart,” he said out brightly. 

Peter had to admit, he wanted to do that as well, he wanted nothing more than to say yes and do that, but his bladder was throbbing and he didn’t think he could wait much longer. And he didn’t want to wet his pants on Christmas, because that would be terrible. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you up there, I need to do something first,” he said out slowly, hoping his father wouldn’t ask him what. 

“I’ll wait, that way we can go up together,” Tony said out patiently, with a smile on his face. He wondered if his child would come clean because there wasn’t any way he was falling for those excuses. 

Peter swallowed thickly as he crossed his legs tightly as he tried to think of something else. He glanced around the living room before his eyes met his father’s who was looking right back at him.

“Is there a problem kiddo? Or can we head to your playroom now?” Tony asked out easily. 

“There’s no problem, we can go but, I gotta go pee first,” the little boy admitted out, his ears going red in his embarrassment at having to admit that so bluntly, but his father hadn’t been taking his hints.

“No you don’t,” Tony said with a shake of his head in denial.

“Yes I do Daddy,” Peter insisted out, eyes wild in disbelief, because what was his father getting at?

“You just told me not five minutes ago that you didn’t need to go. If you need to go now, that means you lied to me earlier, and you know my rule about lying don’t you?” Tony said out casually. 

Peter’s expression turned from disbelief to shock and then to horror because he knew he couldn’t admit the truth now. His father would know he lied and he would be punished on Christmas Day of all days. “Yeah, you’re right I...I was just kidding,” Peter said out weakly before he started walking to the elevator, leaving it up to his father to push the cart.

The little boy grimaced as he pushed the button for the elevator, stepping inside and to the side so his father couldn’t see him from where he was pushing the cart towards the elevator. The little boy grabbed his crotch again, as he bent forward at the waist, trying not to pee his Christmas Pajamas. He hastily straightened up, as his father pushed the cart into the elevator, trying to stand still as his father’s eyes landed on him.

“You okay?” Tony asked out carefully, he could see his little boy was in a bad way, but he wasn’t going to bail him out now. If the little boy wanted to use the bathroom, he needed to admit he lied to Daddy, and then take the punishment after he went. 

“Uh-huh,” Peter said out quickly, taking advantage of the fact that the go-cart was in the middle of him and his father. 

He assumed the man couldn’t see him which is why he was back to grabbing his crotch and holding on for dear life. He took a shallow breath, and then another as his bladder felt more fuller then he had ever felt. The ride down to his playroom felt like JARVIS was going as slow as possible, and they had only gone down two floors before the little boy felt like he was going to explode all over. “I need to go pee-pee,” the little boy wailed out desperately as his potty dance hyped up as he struggled not to release his water all over himself and the elevator floor.

Tony startled at the outburst because it had been unexpected, which is why he schooled his face to neutral. The agony in his child’s voice, had him nearly losing his composure. He hated tough love lessons, it hurt him just as much as it hurt Peter. “You do?” He asked out neutrally.

“I do, I’m gonna have an accident,” Peter whimpered out urgently, a part of him wondering why his father wasn’t snapping into action to help him like he normally would.

“It’s okay if you do, but just know that you won’t get to play with your go-cart today,” Tony said out quietly, not making any move to go and comfort his child or reach for him.

Peter had been momentarily comforted by his father’s words until he heard the last part. He turned his wide eyes to his father in horror. “I won’t get to play with my go-cart if I have an accident?” He asked out softly, his eyes filling up with tears, because of what?!

Tony frowned because he hated this just as much as Peter but it had to be done, and he couldn’t cave now, even if it was Christmas. “It’s not a matter of you having an accident or not, you won’t be riding your go-cart today because you lied to me,” he told him bluntly. 

“Then why are we going to my playroom floor?” Peter asked out, momentarily distracted from his full bladder because he was confused. 

“I was humoring you and allowing your desperation to play out, you weren’t going to get to ride today. You made that choice when you chose to lie to me about needing to use the bathroom. It was unnecessary and pointless,” Tony said out honestly as he crossed his arms, and turned to look at his child so the little boy would know that he was upset with him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter gulped out tearfully because he hated it when his father was mad at him. 

“Apology accepted. But you’re still not riding it,” Tony said out with a careless shrug. 

Peter opened his mouth argue because he had apologized after all, but he was unable to voice his rebuttal as he bent forward with a whine. His body shook uncontrollably as his bladder throbbed, letting him know he was nearing his limit. “Help me, Daddy,” he pleaded out desperately. 

“Sorry kiddo,” Tony said out quietly, his tone soft, the only change that let him know he was affected by not helping his child in need. 

He tightened his arms that were crossed over his chest before they tried to betray him by reaching out to his son. The elevator came to a stop on the playroom floor, but Tony didn’t move. He knew JARVIS would keep the door open for however long they needed it to be. “You’d better hurry before you have an accident,” he told his son conversationally. 

Peter’s face fell at his father’s words, feeling a lot more terrible then he had ever felt. His father wouldn’t help him, because he had hurt him by lying to him. He gulped audibly before he started hobbling out of the elevator, whimpering and groaning every step he took. He made it only a couple of feet before he let out a loud whine and dropped to the floor in distress, as his bladder let go. The hissing sounded so loud to him, and he choked on a sob as he uselessly tried to stop his bladder but there was nothing he could do. 

Tony stood in the elevator, trying to remain unaffected. He thought he was doing pretty good until his child let out a sob, and his heart broke. This isn’t how he had originally envisioned their Christmas to go. He dropped his arms and hurried over to his child, whistling at how large the puddle was underneath his child. “Kiddo? Are you done?” He asked out gently.

“Yeah,” Peter whispered out, choosing to keep his gaze on his father’s socked feet. He wasn’t going to look up and see the man’s expression. He couldn’t bear it if the man still had that blank expression on his face. 

“Shall we go get changed?” He asked his son out softly.

“Are you still mad at me?” Peter asked out sadly.

“I wasn’t mad at you I was irritated that you lied to me. But no, I honestly feel really bad right now honey,” Tony admitted out kindly.

“I feel really bad too,” Peter sniffled out softly before he started to stand up. His pajamas were soaked and ruined. 

“I think I know of a way to make you feel better,” Tony said with a small smile.

“How? My jammies are ruined, and I won’t match with you anymore,” the little boy said and that was just a terrible feeling. 

“I’ve found that buying duplicates of certain clothed items do come in handy with a child, you have another matching set in the drawer in your room,” Tony told him easily. 

Peter smiled at that as he reached for his father’s hand, he really wanted to be picked up. But he was wet and while he knew his father wouldn’t care the man would have to change out of his own pajamas and he knew the man wasn’t too fond of the onesie so he could wait until he was changed. “How will you cheer me up?”

“We’re going to have Christmas tree pancakes for breakfast and hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles, while we watch The Polar Express,” Tony said with a wide grin.

Peter’s eyes went as wide as possible because that sounded like a great idea to him. “Will we cuddle while we drink our hot chocolate?” He asked out softly.

Of course,” Tony said out easily, as he led his child to the other elevator, so he could get his child cleaned up.


End file.
